Savanna Romance
by bellefireengine
Summary: After discovering a heartbreaking secret about her mate, Nala abandons the throne and her pride, feeling unloved and unacceptable anywhere anymore... as the heartbroken lioness mourns her loss, she encounters a strange lioness who then tries to bring back the feelings of love and acceptance into Nala's life.


Dawn broke out over the African savanna, the air was crisp and the terrain was moist after the recent rains that had fallen. One of the first objects to catch the sun's rays was a giant rock formation in the heart of the savanna. This was Pride Rock, home to King Simba and his lovely mate, Queen Nala. The couple had ruled over the kingdom for many years. However, the happy life Nala knew would soon come crashing down.

It began when she and the other lionesses, including her pregnant daughter, Kiara, were returning from a hunt. The group had successfully managed to bring down an entire herd of zebra at once. Nala was thinking about what she and Simba would do together when she got back and sighed dreamily.

"Mother, don't tell me you're thinking about having some 'private time' with Father again, are you?" asked Kiara, taking Nala by surprise.

Nala's eyes widened at this.

"N-No, Kiara. Not at all. I was thinking about how successful we were on today's hunt, that's all."

Kiara raised a delicate eyebrow at her mother, but then shrugged it off. Later, Nala made her way to the den to spend some time with Simba when she saw him talking to another lioness; it was Vitani, a former Outsider whom had joined Simba's pride after realizing what Kiara had said about 'being one'.

"_I wonder what he's talking to her about_," Nala thought as she entered the den.

"But Simba, are you sure Nala will not find out about this? What if we're caught?" Vitani asked worriedly.

Simba shook his head and smiled at Vitani.

"I assure you, Vitani, Nala will never find out about any of this." And with that, Simba nuzzled Vitani and gave her a kiss on the lips. Nala froze in her tracks when she saw this. Air had never felt heavy until this moment. Until this moment, Nala had never known what pain truly was. The space where her heart should have been felt like an empty, dark chasm. She could not absorb anything; her mind was in a state of shock. The only lion she truly loved above everything else... had no more love for her. It couldn't be true. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Why were her cheeks soaked with tears? Why was her head hanging and why were her shoulders shaking? She had no reason to be sad! He would love her again! She refused to believe it, but there was nothing to deny.

After hours and hours of tossing and turning in her den, Nala was beginning to get frustrated. She couldn't sleep. How on earth could she fall asleep with all these conflicting thoughts tearing her to pieces? She furiously shoved herself up onto all fours and marched (as quietly as one could march) out of the den. Once she was out of the sleeping lionesses' earshot, she ran. She had no destination, she just needed to run. She hoped that maybe, if she ran fast enough, she could break through this wall and leap back in to her former life; The life where she had a true love. She wasn't sure how long she had been running, and her paws were beginning to get tired.

As Nala collapsed into the soft grass and sobbed, she had no idea she was being watched. Watching from the tall grass was another lioness, built exactly like Nala. But this lioness had unusually light-blue fur. Atop her head was an unusual set of hair; it poofed upward and was bright pink. Her soft, amber eyes gazed worriedly at poor Nala. As quiet as a house cat, the lioness crept over toward her, trying not to rouse her until she accidentally stepped on a twig.

Nala's ears perked up and her head shot up and looked around.

"Wh-Who's there?" she asked through her tears.

No response.

"Maybe it was my imagination," she said to herself as she laid her head back down.

The blue lioness let out a sigh of relief. Then, she crept even closer to Nala and snuggled up to her.

This roused Nala again.

"Show yourself at once," she commanded, even though more tears were streaming down her face. The blue lioness bit her lip and slunk in front of her worriedly. Nala's eyes about popped out of her head at the sight. Never before had she seen a lioness like this one.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked.

"My name is Shimmer," the lioness said meekly, bowing before Nala out of respect.

Nala sighed and said, "Get up Shimmer. There is no need to bow to me... I am no longer Queen of the Pridelands..."

Shimmer got up and looked at Nala worriedly as she came closer.

"Why, Nala? What happened?" she asked.

Nala choked back more tears as she spoke.

"M-My mate... Simba... has fallen out of love with me... and has mated with another lioness of my former pride... I have no right to be there anymore... so I left... and I'm never going back..."

Nala's broken heart could not take anymore. The former Queen laid down on the grass once more and sobbed until there were no more tears left for her to cry. Shimmer stood over Nala and gently caressed her cheek.

"Aww, don't cry Nala. You'll find love again, I know you will," she said in a comforting tone.

Nala looked up at Shimmer with sad eyes.

"Are you sure, Shimmer...? The way I feel, I doubt I could ever love another lion again..." she sighed.

Shimmer nodded and licked Nala's cheek softly.

"I'm positive, Nala. Come on, I'll show you my home. You can live with me for as long as you need to."

Nala blushed; here she was, a brokenhearted lioness, believing that she could never love another lion again. And here was Shimmer, a blue-furred, but kind-hearted lioness who was extending a helping paw to ease her suffering. Smiling a tad, Nala accepted the offer and the two lionesses went into the jungle to Shimmer's den.

"Here it is, Nala. It isn't much, but I like to call it home." smiled Shimmer.

Nala cautiously entered and looked around. It seemed okay for her to stay in. She laid down near the entrance of the den, and gazed out at the night sky. Shimmer laid down beside her.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" she asked.

Nala couldn't help but smile at the starry sky. Something about it always seemed to reassure her; even more so now that Shimmer was there.

"It is."

Shimmer smiled and nuzzled Nala softly, purring as Nala did the same to her. Nala blushed as Shimmer's tail gently wrapped around hers.

"Thank you for taking me in, Shimmer. I don't know how to thank you." she said, smiling at last.

"Well... there IS one way, Nala." said Shimmer, blushing.

"What's that?" asked Nala.

"You being my mate, my lover, forever." Shimmer confessed.

Nala blushed bright red; she'd never heard an offer like this from another lioness before. But Shimmer was so beautiful, so breathtaking, and so helpful, she didn't dare say 'no'. Nala smiled at Shimmer.

"I'd like that very much, Shimmer."

Shimmer smiled and the lovers fell asleep, happy and together forever. They knew in their hearts that nothing was going to ever tear them apart; they'd always be there for each other and always love each other dearly, through good times and bad. They were the newest Savanna lovers.


End file.
